Communications between compatible radio devices may be precluded by geography, such that the distance between the radio devices may be too great or there may be intervening structures that interfere with a radio frequency (RF) line-of-sight transmission. Communications between radio devices may also be precluded by compatibility, such as based on incompatible communication protocols. When such situations occur, one or more intermediate communication stations may be used to instantiate the link between the two radios, bridging the geographic barrier and/or translating between incompatible protocols. As an example, intermediate communication stations can include fixed ground stations, fixed maritime locations, and/or aircraft. Such intermediate communication stations can often impose expenses and logistical complexities that limit or preclude their usage. For example, intermediate communication stations may be infeasible in a militarily contested area, as such intermediate communication stations are subject to cyber and kinetic attack, and the expense and logistical complexity of replacing destroyed devices can be excessive.